marcospediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Episodios de Marcos N
right|270pxEpisodios de la serie Marcos N. El episodio más visto de todos fue el especial de la undécima temporada "El misterio del cuerpo congelado de Walt Disney", con un total de más de 42.000.000 de telespectadores por todo el mundo, y el nominado al mejor episodio de TV fue el episodio de la décima temporada, Campamento Javi. Temporada 1 (2000-2001) Artículo principal: Primera Temporada de Marcos N } ! width="5%" | # ! width="5%" | Episodio ! width="60%" | Título ! width="30%" | Título en Latinoamérica |- align="center" | 1 | 1a | "El héroe de la escuela" ("The scholl's hero") | Un héroe en el colejio |- | colspan="4"|Un incendio se extiende por el colejio albanta, y Marcos tiene que salvar a su primo de las llamas. |- align="center" | 2 | 1b | "Día de zoo" ("Zoo Day") | Un día de zoo |- | colspan="4"|Marcos se va junto a Javi y el resto de su familia de excursión al zoo. |- align="center" | 3 | 2a | "Protejiendo el libro" ("Protecting the book") | Libro protejido |- | colspan="4"|Marcos tiene que protejer un libro de la banda de los macarras. |- align="center" | 4 | 2b | "Caza mariposas" ("Hunting butterfields") | Mariposas cazadas |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y su mejor amigo Samuel se van al campo a cazar mariposas. |- align="center" | 5 | 3a | "Una tarde con los abuelos" ("And evening with grandfathers") | Pasemos una tarde con los abuelos |- | colspan="4"|A Marcos y a Javi le dejan una tarde en la casa de los abuelos. |- align="center" | 6 | 3b | "El niño de los tres dedos" ("The boy of the three fingers") | Un niño tri-dedo |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Samuel conocen a un niño que solo tiene tres dedos debido a un accidente en el pasado. |- align="center" | 7 | 4a | "El concurso de rock" ("The rock contest") | ¡Viva el concurso del rock! |- | colspan="4"|Cuando Samuel descubre que a Marcos se le da bien tocar cualquier tipo de guitarra, le anima a ir a un concurso. |- align="center" | 8 | 4b | "El vecino misterioso" ("The mysterious neighbor") | El vecino de al lado |- | colspan="4"|Samuel tiene un nuevo vecino que piensa que es malvado y pide ayuda a Marcos. |- align="center" | 9 | 5a | "¡Atrapa a ese pájaro!" ("Catch this bird!") | ¡Coja al ave! |- | colspan="4"|Un pájaro se ha escapado del refugio de animales y Marcos y Samuel intentan atraparlo. |- align="center" | 10 | 5b | "El gran agujero" ("The big hole") | Un oyo gigante |- | colspan="4"|Marcos cae por accidente en un agujero profundo y tiene que ingeniárselas para poder salir. |- align="center" | 11 | 6a | "Un robot llamado Samuel" ("A robot called Samuel") | Samu-bot |- | colspan="4"|Se ha creado un robot que va causando estragos por la ciudad, y Marccos y Samuel tendrán que detenerlo. |- align="center" | 12 | 6b | "Los inventos del abuelo" ("The Grandfather Inventions") | El abuelo inventor |- | colspan="4"|El abuelo de Marcos y Javi se ha convertido en inventor. |- align="center" | 13 | 7a | "Javilandia" ("Javiland") | Javi-landia |- | colspan="4"|Javi funda un país con ayuda de su primo Marcos. |- align="center" | 14 | 7b | "Dos primos, un cine" ("Two cousins, one cinema") | Dos familiares, una pantalla grande |- | colspan="4"|Marcos y Javi se van al cine. Los problemas empiezan cuando empieza a ver problemas en la proyección. |- align="center" | 15 | 8a | "Un cerebrito en clase" ("A class nerd") | Un listillo de clase |- | colspan="4"|Samuel descubre que a Marcos se le dan genial casi todas las asignaturas. |- align="center" | 15 | 8b | "El primer amor de Samuel" ("Samuel's first love") | Samuel enamorado |- | colspan="4"|A Samuel le gusta una chica pero no sabe como declararse. |- align="center" | 15 | 9a | "La película de Samuel" ("Samuel's film") | Samuel crea una película |- | colspan="4"|A Samuel le han mandado de deberes de verano hacer una película, pero necesitará la ayuda de Marcos. |- align="center" | 16 | 9b | "La creación de Samuel" ("Samuel's creation") | Samuel crea una creación |- | colspan="4"|Samuel ha creado una creación indestructible que quiere dominar el mundo. ¿Quién nos salvará? |- align="center" | 17 | 10a | "La carrera" ("The race") | La Carrera |- | colspan="4"|Marcos participa en una carrera benéfica. |- align="center" | 18 | 10b | "Las aventuras de Tom" ("Tom's adventures") | Tom, el aventurero |- | colspan="4"|Marcos conoce a un nuevo niño que le cuenta todas sus aventuras. |- align="center" | 19 | 11a | "El amor duele" ("Love hurts") | Amor corrompido |- | colspan="4"|La nueva novia de Samuel es muy pesada y Samuel intenta cortar, pero cada vez que lo intenta no lo consigue. |- align="center" | 20 | 11b | "La culpa es de las entradas" ("The fault if of the tickets") | Entradas malas |- | colspan="4"|Samuel pierde unas entradas para un concierto, pero está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarlas. |- align="center" | 21 | 12a | "Problemas con el matón" ("Problems with the bully") | ¡Cuidado con el nuevo! |- | colspan="4"|A Fuenlabrada ha llegado un nuevo matón, a quién Marcos hará cara. |- align="center" | 22 | 12b | "¡Odio las mates!" ("I hate maths!") | Esa asignatura... |- | colspan="4"|A Samuel le cuestan mucho las mates y tiene que entregar un trabajo a finales de verano, y Marcos le ayudará. |- align="center" | 23 | 13a | "Estúpida alergia" ("Stupid allergy") | Maldita alergia |- | colspan="4"|Samuel se apunta a un concurso de comer tartas frescas pero descubre que es alérigo a un ingrediente. |- align="center" | 24 | 12b | "El juego del tigre de Marcos" ("The tiger game of Marcos") | El juego nuevo de Marcos |- | colspan="4"|Marcos inventa un nuevo juego llamado "El juego del tigre". |} Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Marcos N